Currently, semiconductor tool maintenance operations are tracked through manual forms. Though data from the forms may be used to improve semiconductor tool maintenance, the forms may be lost and analyzing hand written feedback may be inaccurate, laborious, or impossible due to volume and timing constraints. There is also loss of productivity when paper forms are transcribed into electronic database systems. The format of data entry used may also vary operator to operator resulting in difficulty applying standardized method of analysis. Analyzing the forms filled out by technicians is time consuming and, when forms are lost, may not provide accurate data on how to improve semiconductor tool maintenance. Additionally, current semiconductor tools require users to control the tool, whether during processing or during maintenance, through an interface located on the semiconductor tool, increasing maintenance times and decreasing throughput.